


The Queen's Disappearance

by milodrums



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milodrums/pseuds/milodrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya returns to his hotel room and finds his Queen missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic with a little smut, so please be gentle. Totally unbeta'd (cries). Anyways, my headcanon is Illya is RomAce, Solo is AroPan and Gaby is everything under the sun B)

Illya notices how his chess pieces are scattered around the floor, mostly in random direction. He looks around and ensuring there's no intruder. He picks them up and feels that some of them are a little, sticky. He taps his fingers and mentally groans about what he think that stickiness is.

He arranges the chess pieces back into place and finds his black Queen missing. He looks around, find random clothing pieces following the trail to the bed. The air is heavy of sex and human sweat, almost distasteful to his nose if he wasn’t used to it. He sighs at the arrangement of two people in bed. He can hear tiny moans and soft flesh to flesh noises smacking against each other. He pinches his nose bridge and approaches the bed slowly.

“Did you two have sex on my chess board?”

He sees Solo’s smirk and watches him thrust a little harder into Gaby. Gaby shrieks at the sudden movement. Illya rolls his eyes, trying not to shake his head as he returns to his chess pieces. He manages to gather every piece into his arms and quickly deposits them into the sink. He fills the tub with water as he rubs his temple over the sounds of heavier moans and occasional squeaks from the bed.

He hears Gaby’s soft “Oh!” and knows she has reached her peak. Illya returns to the side of their bed and sees a blushing Gaby trying to hide her face and Solo, just stretching out like a cat. His erection is still standing and he winks at Illya. Illya snorts, while gently scooping up Gaby into his warm embrace. He kisses her gently on the lips and brings her to the tub in the bathroom. Gaby melts into his embrace and tries to crane her neck out for a second kiss.

Illya kisses her again and lowers her into the warm tub. She mews like a kitten and eases herself into the water. Illya kisses her cheek, whispering, “I have assist the cowboy. It seems he is incapacitated. ”

Gaby giggles as she waves her hand and draws the shower curtain. Illya again returns to bed and sees Solo, lying on his back with his other hand stroking himself slowly. Illya sits on the bed and Solo shifts himself closer to him. Illya frowns when he finally finds his queen, sticking out of Solo’s ass.

“Hmm, I’m in Peril…”, Solo replies with a soft voice. Illya wanted to punch his face for using his chess piece as a sex toy. Solo grins like a Cheshire cat as he tries to wiggle his ass. Illya shakes his head and kisses Solo’s lips, inviting him into his embrace. Solo, as always, doesn't  crawl into his lap like Gaby. Instead, he remains in bed next to Illya, with his hand still stroking himself. Illya smiles when he thinks of how Solo waited for him to touch him. His hand swiftly touches the other man’s cock and slowly pumps it.

"Good?", Illya asks with a slight curiosity in his eyes. He hears Solo's moans getting louder, and accepts that as his response. He  notices how his abs clenches as Solo breathes. Illya hums, while using his other hand to hold his head up against the pillow to watch Solo's face. He likes to watch them as they get their release.  He changes his tactic, remembering how Solo taught him how to touch him. He strokes the length up and down, sometimes using his pinky to gently press on his balls.

Solo writhes and mouths "Illya please, faster, no don't stop Illya, Gaby Illy-", Solo’s hands grasps the bed sheets and groans as he comes. Illya smiles and continues to stroke it gently, knowing it's now sensitive but he knows how Solo likes it.

Illya sighs in contentment as he sits up to use his other clean hand to comb Solo’s hair up.  He  gasps when Solo rolls onto him. He finds himself beneath Solo and his hands remain securely tight next to his body from Solo’s tight grip. His body becomes rigid involuntarily but Solo only kisses him lightly and all over his face and neck.

“I was waiting for you, you know. I had to please Gaby so many times but she didn’t let me come until you came home.” Solo smirks while his finger traces along Solo's lips.

Illya gives him a soft smile and quickly roll on top of Solo. Solo grins as he feels Illya's body on him, and their cocks almost touching, but separated by some clothing layers. Illya rolls his eyes and pins Solo under him. He likes to feel him under him, in a dominant way, almost like the first time they met in the men's room. Solo grins as he tries to grind on him but he winces immediately when Illya distracts him by gently taking the Queen out of him.

“Seriously, don’t do that," he sighs as he leaves the bed. Solo tries to bring him back into his bed but he's just too tired to even sit up. Illya re-enters the bathroom and almost walks into the freshly clean naked Gaby. Illya spies a hicky on top of her left nipple. Almost like Solo has claimed her for himself.  Gaby smirks as she notices his gaze and rushes to give him a hug. He returns the hug, kissing the crown of her head and tasting very wet hair. He feels her laugh vibrating through his body from her as she  His hand somehow reaches a towel and he quickly rubs the towel onto her wet hair while she struggles from escaping him. They both laugh from the ordeal but Illya knows his next target is to wash his chess pieces with lots of soap, and maybe alcohol.

He lets Gaby escape from him as he throws his Queen into the sink. He give himself 10 minutes to clean them, knowing after this he can finally play chess after the long mission. He rolled his sleeve nicely and all it took was 2 minutes to hear the same moans he heard when he entered the bedroom just now.

“How are they doing it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I've been writing quite a bit for TMFU on my tumblr! Sorry my writing is really crap uwu


End file.
